


Mans-Man

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Crossdressing, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Smut, frank's a slut, frank's pov, old fic, porn with plot... Kind of, revamped, tutorial on how to be a player lol, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years of practice and you too can become a superb mans-man. You know, instead of ladies-man... But you probably already figured that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mans-Man

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie I spruced up! Still one of my favorite one-shots I've written so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Oh and I apologize for all the typos and whatnot. I'll look over it some more when it's not 4:00am lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this <3 
> 
> Xoxo

Rule number one...

I don't date. 

I was too much of a player to be one hundred percent committed to one person. And why would I want to do that? I couldn't be bothered with sitting at brunch with a nagging, jealous boyfriend when there's plenty of fish out there waiting to be caught. 

I wasn't into marriage or that 'I love you' bull shit. It was a waste of time to love and care for one person when I can fuck and leave whenever I wanted. It made me happy and it made them happy because I wouldn't encourage them to believe we could be anything more. I would never get nagged for getting home late, be questioned about my where-about's, and most importantly I would never have to be accused of cheating.

I'm a free man.

"So, does the steak tastes better than the... Ribs?" The man with shoulder length, jet black hair and pale, porcelain skin named Gerard asked the waitress, looking over the menu. "You know wha. Forget that... I'm not really a beef person. I'm gonna' take the chicken parmesan. If that's okay with you?" He looked at me after he decided.

His voice is so irritating to me. The way talked from the side of his mouth and not to mention his whiny, nasally voice. He sounded like he needed cough medicine. Every time he opened his mouth I wanted him to be quiet... Be quiet and just keep his fucking mouth shut. He was one of those dumb, overly flamboyant guys who just looked hotter with their mouths being occupied—occupied with my cock to keep them the fuck silent.

"I'll get the chicken parmesan for you... I don't eat meat so I'll just get something else. Probably the vegetable soup." I nodded and Gerard rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That's it? Now I look like a fat ass. I'll get what he's having." he set his menu down and slicked his hair back off his face, but it slinked back down and covered his eye. He made no attempt to swipe it back again.

The waitress nodded and walked away after she finished scribbling down their orders on her note pad.

"It was so nice of you to ask me out to eat. I don't really go to restaurants, but this is nice..." Gerard leaned over, resting his elbows on the table and I did the same just to get closer to him.

Bingo, I thought.

Out of all the 'dates' I've been on every single guy has thrown that compliment and that meant I was in. I could easily ask the typical cliche question; 'wanna head to my place after?' but that would scare him off. I had to wait. I had to not be eager. He would think I was desperate and it'll turn him off.

What I do is I buy them wine, lots of fuckin' wine. They drink that and they're bound to agree to anything.

"I'm just glad you said yes... Want some wine?" I asked and his eyes sparkled a bit, "What's wrong?"

"I... I cant drink when I go out." he stated blankly and I rose a brow in confusion. 

"Why not?" 

"I'm kind of an obnoxious drunk... And a little... Sexually aggressive. My ex boyfriend broke up with me because I 'pressured' him... I think he meant that I was... Ah, never mind." Gerard blushed and I smirked a little. 

I think I kind of like this guy... 

"What? What did you do? You told me you were a power-bottom—Like... Did you tie him up and force him to fuck you? I mean, heh, force isn't even allowed to be in that fucking sentence. You're fuckin' smokin'." I watched his face go soft and his lips tugged into a small smile at my compliment.

"No, uh... He was one of those kind of guys that didn't like to abuse sex... We made love a lot, but... Oh my god, I cant believe I'm talking about this..." he covered his beautiful face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment. 

"No, go on... It's kind of hot. The way you talk like that." I winked at him and he blushed.

"Well, he accused me of taking advantage of him and that was it. I called like... Hm, probably sixty times? He didn't answer. He put a restraining order against me." Gerard nodded and smacked his lips together.

"Nice..." I chuckled and raised my hand to order wine. 

"Aw, no! Please don't!" Gerard squealed, taking my hand and holding it down.

"C'mon, you cant be that bad, man... Wine over here, please!" I hollered and Gerard covered his face again.

"I cant believe I told you that..." he laughed quietly as a waiter brought over a wine bottle.

The hunky wine carrier eyed Gerard up and down with a smirk on his greasy face.

Now, I wasn't used to being out shined so I took the bottle from him and dismissed him politely. 

"So, is there any other things I should know about you?" I poured him a glass and he took it, tipping it against his pink, plump lips and allowed the thin, blood red liquid to slide down his talented throat.

"Mm, well, I collect feather boas, my middle name is Arthur, I like art shows and I've always wanted to be a vampire. What about you?" Gerard said as the waitress set our bowls of soup down in front of us. 

"That's all very interesting..." I chuckled and Gerard giggled, biting his lip and tapping my foot under the table as he took another sip of his wine. "I play guitar... I fucking love horror movies, and... I write poetry." 

"Oooh, a poet, guitar player, who enjoys a scary flick every once in a while. I like that." Gerard winked.

Now it was time to ask him back to my place...

"Ha ha, yeah... Hey, so... After this we should totally go to my place. I've got this amazing hot tub and some more wine we could sip... I can even massage your feet and spoil you fuckin' rotten. That's my other talent." 

I was a pro at being a flirt. Many years of practice and you too can become a superb mans-man. You know, instead of ladies-man... But you probably already figured that out.

"Mm, sounds perfect... Sure, why not." Gerard grinned and leaned down and scooped a spoon full of soup and slurped it into his pretty little mouth.

We ate in silence. Every once in a while he would stick his spoon into my mouth and I'd do the same to him. When I did it though I let the spoon linger just a little on his lower lip. That always gave the guys I brought on these 'dates' a run for their money. 

"That was good." I rubbed my leg against his under the table and he nodded, wiping his mouth with the napkin and tucking a strand of his perfect, black hair behind his ears. "You ready to head out?" I raised my hand for the check and Gerard nodded again, grabbing his coat and slipping it on over his shoulders. 

Once I wrote the check and generously tipped the waitress, I stuck my arm out for Gerard to take and when we got up he looked down at my buldge and blushed a little.

Another sign... As soon as I get up and the guys always look down... They want it. They want every detail of my body they can possibly get.

We get into my nice, little sports car and I start to drive towards the location of my house. Gerard's sitting in the passenger seat a little bubbly from the wine so he's giggling at everything I say. 

When we get to my house he waits in his seat, because really, he's femme and men like him liked to be treated like perfect, little princesses. 

So, I do just that—I give him what he wants and I open the car door for him, and fuck—I even take my hand and press it to his lower back and rub him there for a moment before showing him into my big, and not to mention fancy home. 

"Aw! You've got a little dog!" Gerard squealed girlishly once we got inside. He bent over and began to pet my Morkie puppy. "Aw, what's it's name?!" 

"Ha, you found her..." I watched him bend over and admired his ass.

Another rule! 

Always have a fucking little dog the pretty men you bring home can fondle over. Preferably a female dog; a small one and with a name like: "Her name's pumpkin. My best friend breeds em' and I got one for free... You want some more wine?" I squeezed behind him and pressed my erection against his ass as he played with my dog.

"Oh... Um, sure... Some wine would be nice." and then he went back to playing with my dog.

When that happens as soon as the guy stops playing with the puppy, take her and put her in her room... Now, if your baby girl doesn't have her own room set her nicely in a guest room where she could crash for the night, dogs are needy too, so when they ask, 'who the fuck was that twinkie and why was he petting me?' you explain nicely and say, 'just a friend, baby girl. I'll buy you more party dresses and biscuit treats if you behave.' Female dogs demand respect just as much as female humans—remember that one or else it'll end horribly for you.

"Hey, Gerard, can you come here real quick?" I called out from my kitchen and Gerard walks over, leaving pumpkin alone. 

"Thanks..." He smiled, taking the glass I passed him and sat down on the bar stool I had against the island in my kitchen.

Now! Don't forget the dog! If you're planning on having this guy over for the night make sure you put your little 'Pumpkin' away. 

"C'mere girl..." I picked her up and opened her bedroom door to reveal her pink princess room. "... I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

She squeaked a little and started to pant. 

"Okay, okay..." I lean Eddown and kissed her Furry head. "Now go to sleep."

"Who are you talking to?!" I heard Gerard holler from the kitchen and I smacked myself mentally. 

"I... Uh, no one!" I hollered back and rushed into the kitchen. "OH! You finished your glass...?"

Don't let the guy think you're a psycho.

"Yeah... I'm a little tipsy so don't mind what I say." he giggled and set his chin in the palm of his hand as he rested his elbows on the granite counter.

"A little tipsy, huh?" I grinned and watched him shut his eyes and nod slowly; his tongue's sticking out the corner of his mouth promisingly. "Before you get too tipsy I'm gonna' show you to my bedroom where I'm going to lend you a pair of bathing suit bottoms so we can get into the hot tub. It's like, fifty degrees outside so it'll feel amazing."

"How could I refuse such an offer..." he opened his eyes and got up as I signaled him to follow me out of the kitchen.

"All right, sweetheart..." I pulled out plain black bottoms from my walk-in closet in the bathing suit section and passed it to him. 

"Surprised you didn't pass me a thong." he giggled and shed his shirt off.

I watched him with a smile and shook my head. "I got some of those if you want one."

"I'm good," he slipped his jeans off and revealed a pink thong, "because I've already got one on."

Okay... Let's talk about THIS real quick. He's drunk. He's obviously fucking drunk, but don't kiss or touch him yet. That's when the sexual tension builds up even more. He'll realize nothings going on and be like 'what the fucking hell? I'm all over this guy and YET he's not even breaking a sweat.' If I do that he'll think I'm like every other guy, but I'm not. I think with my brain and not my huge cock, okay?

"I see what you mean..." I watched as he turned and bent over to pull off the rest of his jeans. "I've got a robe you can get into once we get out the hot tub." I'm staring too long and he's looking back and biting his lip.

"Oh really now? I'd like that very much." He finally got up and slipped the bathing suit over his thong and slipped it off while the shorts were on. 

"Cool." I took my shirt off and discarded my jeans. I like to show off so I took my boxers off in front of him.

He's watching with wide eyes and his eyes are on my semi. 

Once I get my bathing suit on I'm showing him out of the bedroom and to my backyard where my hot tub was in the middle, underneath an outdoor canopy set and next to a little designer hammock with beach sand and shells surrounding it with a little baby palm tree that I planted.

"It's beautiful back here..." Gerard stepped onto the wooden floor underneath the hot tub and looked around as I went to go operate the hot tub.

"Yeah, I put a lot of money into this area. I'm always back here writing my poetry... Relaxing, reading..." I stopped mid sentence and climbed into the tub once the steam rose into the air. "Come on... Join me." I laughed and Gerard let the robe I let him borrow rest of the towel rack next to the tub and climbed in next to me. 

"Oooh, that's hot..." he giggled, sinking in and running his wet fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah... I know." I watched him close his eyes and rest his head back against the rim of the tub. "I'm gonna go get a bottle of wine real fast. You want a martini?" I asked him and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be great." he smiled and closed his eyes again as soon as I climbed out. 

Now this is my most important rule... Leave the guy alone in the hot tub for a while. Believe it or not I've had some guys finger themselves while I was away(it's obvious when I come back). That's good... That's very good, but while they're doing that I check for condoms and lubes and check my sheets to make sure there isn't any 'love stains'... Don't want to freak them out.

I make his martini and bring the bottle of wine out. "Back... Miss me?" I joked and he giggled loudly; his hair is completely soaked and he's starry eyed.

Yeah, he fingered himself.

"Mm, yeah, I did miss you." he took the glass and sipped on it slowly.

"Good... Now time to relax and maybe when we get out I'll give you that foot massage I promised you." I took a chug from the bottle of wine after I informed him of our plans.

"Sounds great." he moaned.

When they start to moan don't look at them. Try your best not to try and get on them and touch them, because they'll stop. The sex in the tub would be rushed and he'll be embarrassed. Once the moment is over then you can touch him...

"You look so lonely over there." I grinned and splashed a bit of water at him playfully. "C'mere..." I directed him into my lap swiftly and he laughed loudly, wrapping his arms over my shoulder and running his hands through the back of my head.

The sound of the water causes Gerard's body to relax and he's breathing deeply each time he takes a sip of his martini. "Mmm..." he shoved the olive into his mouth and pressed his lips against mines. 

We shuffled it back and forth until finally he held it out in between his teeth and allowed me to take a bite. Once I'm finished swallowing it I press our mouths together again and we start to make out. His tongue is diving into my mouth and his ass is pressed down on my erection making it very hard for me to concentrate on his lips. 

"Hey... You hungry?" I asked breaking the kiss and he trailed his lips down my neck. "I've got some chips and dip we can munch on."

He doesn't stop and he's moaning loud now, and shaking his head. He wants to have sex. I cant hear myself think with all he purring love sounds and I can deal with that. I can over power him and stick my finger at him and say: "I've got something to say..." and he stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes. "You know... I feel this emotional connection between us and fuck... I really—I'm not good with these kinds of things, but I feel like I can be honest with you."

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked, petting the side of my face.

I sniffed soundly—pitifully and Gerard's eyes get big with worry. "My mom died last month and I'm trying to recover still, you know? I like you a lot and I don't know... You make me feel happy. I feel happy like I was before she died."

"Oh my god..." Gerard cooed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." He raised his ass off my erection and attempted to climb off of me.

He doesn't handle bad news very well, but he's drunk... So I grabbed him by his hip and pressed our lips together again and just like that he's back to normal in my lap and grinding his ass down on my dick again.

"Mm'wait... Wait... Fuck." I break the kiss and his hazel eyes look deeply into my own. "Wanna' get out of here and lay in front of a fire?" my hand started to caress his hips tenderly, in a way that doesn't seem like I'm being pushy.

"Yeah... Sure." He agreed and I allowed him to climb out of my lap and out of the tub.

We both get into robes and walk inside the house hand in hand. "Right here is fine. Just sit right there..." I pointed to the faux fur rug and he listened, sitting his robe covered body down. 

I light the fire in the little designer glass fireplace in front of him and take a seat next to him with the wine bottle in my hand. "Your glass is empty?" I watch as he holds his empty cup and pour some wine inside for him.

"Thanks." he smiled and drinks some.

"Give me your feet..." I sat further away from him and pulled his pale, sturdy legs out and rest his feet on my lap. "I've got some lotion... In here." it's always placed in the fire place cabinet just for this.

"You're so prepared." Gerard whispered and lied back on the fur once he jugged down the wine. 

When the boy you bring over is comfortable enough to lay down and let you rub his goddamn feet then he seriously wants you to fuck him. He's getting desperate and I love it.

"You've got such sexy feet." I compliment and Gerard laughed, shaking his hand and covering his eyes with his arm. "They're just sexy enough to suck on." I pull his feet up towards my mouth and kiss them. 

"Oh god... You're one of those charming guys who start to appreciate every part of their dates body, aren't you?" Gerard asked, raising his head a little.

"I thought you already knew." I smirked and continue to rub his feet with a small amount of lotion. "Mm... You like that?" I rubbed up his legs a little and he shivered inadvertently, nodding his head and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "Good... I like positive feedback."

"Oh." he giggled, once I dropped his feet on the fur and laid myself down on top of him softly. "Mmm..." he moaned, pressing his hands against my head as I marked his throat with my lips. 

"You drunk yet?" I asked and he nodded a little, bringing his knee up against my crotch and let out a throaty moan. "C'mere..." I helped him up once I got off of him and directed him on my neatly made bed. 

We started kissing again, continuing where we left off from the hot tub and Gerard's attempting to pull down my shorts and I'm letting him. "Fucking hell..." he purred, gripping my dick and running his thumb over the tip where the pre-cum dribbled over it shamelessly. 

"Hold on, hold on..." I hissed, reaching over near my night stand and pulled my drawer open to retrieve the lubes and condoms. "There you go..." I groaned and set the equipment down next to Gerard's head. 

"Fuck me... Fuck me now... Please." he spread his legs open causing me to fall in the middle. 

See that? I've got him begging for it... Not every man can do that on their 'first date'. "Yeah... Fuck yeah." I moaned as he allowed me to strip him from the bottoms. He's left only in the robe—which was wide open and everything was on display for my eyes and my eyes only.

I took my robe off and threw it somewhere across my bedroom and applied the condom around my cock expertly. "Can you finger yourself, real quick? I wanna' watch." 

Gerard nodded quickly and pressed his fingers against his lips. "I've got lu—" he ignored me and pressed his spit slicked fingers against his hole and shoved them inside smoothly. "Goddamn..." I grunted, stroking my condom covered erection with lube as I watched him pleasure himself.

"Oh... Mm... Oh God... Oh fucking God." Gerard panted as I pressed small open mouthed kisses along his chest while he continued to finger himself. "Yes... Yes..." he jabbed his fingers against his spot and pressed his free hand in his own hair as he arched his back beautifully.

"C'mon... C'mon. Harder." I encouraged him.

His toes curled and his mouth spread open to emit these loud little mewling noises. 

He wasn't afraid to be a bottom and that's what I liked about him... He's got these little lips that tell me 'I suck dick and I fucking love it' and his eyes... Oh God; his eyes tell me 'I love every thing about being fucked, even the pain.' and if I just stole the words out of his mind he's gottah admit that I'm so fucking good at this.

"Frank. Frank—c'mon, fuck me." he growled, sitting up and slipping his fingers out of himself as he pushed me down on my back like the power bottom he was. "I want you so deep inside of me..." he was good with words and I let him. I let him grip my cock and sink himself down on me like the pro he was.

"Oh shhhhhhhit..." I hissed and he laughed. 

It's those pleasured laughs that make him start admiring the feel of my dick inside of him and he started bouncing once the tingle starts to work up his thighs and dick. "You like that?" I whispered, pushing his hair back off his face.

"I love it... I fucking need it." he whimpered, gliding up and down my cock, causing the bed to make those annoying squeaking noises that made it so obvious someone was fucking their brains out. "Mm... I'm tight, right? I'm tight around you?" 

"Oh—fuck yeah, you are. You're the tightest. As tight as they come." I said, causing Gerard to throw his head back and let out an airy laugh.

"Mmm... Yeah, baby..." he rolled his hips around and smirks down at me. "I love your cock..." he whispered as he bit down on his bottom lip and raked his teeth up.

"Yeah? And I love your face... Your beautiful fucking face." I gripped onto his pale hips. He takes that as the cue and shut his eyes as he worked himself up and down me at a faster pace. 

I've got a libido that can last hours if I allow it, but Gerard's moaning fervently and panting and fucking sweating which indicates he cant hold it in any longer. "Cum, baby... Come on..." I watched as he started to stroke his own dick in time with his bounces. 

"I'm coming! Oh fuck I'm coming." he shrieked, "Frank. Fuck me, Frank." he lied back and hits his head slightly on the bed post before he gripped onto it as I pound into him. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" he gritted his teeth and whined out loudly as he came, squeezing around me and letting go of the wooden post. 

I still keep myself inside his worn out body and slam into him. He's still moaning and shivering slightly which causes goose bumps to form. "God, yes... Fuck yes." I gasped, spilling into the condom inside his body and he jumped silently, laying his hand flat down against his forehead as I pull out of him. "Fuck that was amazing." I panted, pulling the condom off of myself slowly. I quickly tied it in a knot and tossed it into my trash bin near my bed. 

Gerard remained silent and rolled onto his side as I laid down next to him. "You cold?" I whispered and he shook his head. "Mmm... Me either." I kissed the back of his neck and pushed his damp hair forward so that I've got better access to his shimmery, moist skin. 

When the sex is over he's going to want to rest... So I let him.

And there you have it, folks. It's as simple as that and that's why I: Frank Anthony Iero am a mans-man.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: just to be clear on this, I added the tag: rape/non-con elements, because Frank kept offering Gerard liquor to impair his judgment.
> 
> Needed to put that out there just incase anyone wondered :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
